


Laughter

by Gwynthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynthe/pseuds/Gwynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has the ugliest laughter Millicent has ever heard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

Pansy has the ugliest laugh Millicenet has ever heard and that is not an exaggeration. It's even uglier than her face, which is very ugly. Pansy laughs at everything, if she finds something a little bit amusing her mouth will open and that sound will come out. Millicent can't even start to describe it. It sounds a bit like a dog, but not entirely, a bit like a horse, but not entirely that either, throw in a bit of the screeching of the hippogriffs and the hooting of an owl and it might start to sound somewhat alike. Pansy's laugh is a very unique sound that you normally shouldn't find in nature.

Pansy doesn’t always laugh because something is funny, but because she thinks her laugher is like music. Millicent has seen Pansy looking around to see if anyone's paying attention and then she'll laugh loudly, her small eyes disappearing in layers of skin so she doesn't see every person within a hundred meter's radius cringe in disgust. Millicent would go so far as to say that even Granger has a prettier laugh. 

The most annoying thing about Pansy's laugh is that it is the first sound she makes after Millecent has pushed her down on the bed and lifted her skirt and dragged her knickers down with her teeth. Instead of making some needy desperate noise like a normal human being would do, Pansy laugh her laugh, a bit breathless, but still as ugly and annoying as ever and suddenly Millicent is in a hurry to kiss her way up the inside of Pansy's thighs.

She closes her mouth around her clit and roll it lightly between her lips, drawing a little moan from Pansy, but it is quickly followed by another breathless laugh. Without further ado Millicent slides two fingers inside her as she gives the bud a little pressure with her tongue. Every bit of laugh evaporates into moans as Pansy comes, shaking with her eyes pressed closed and both hands in Millicent's hair.

Millicent crawls up over Pansy, waiting for her to come to again. When Pansy opens her eyes lazily, Millicent is quick to kiss every though of laugher away from Pansy's lips.


End file.
